1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for introducing a stabilizing element into a vertebral column as well as the process for introducing an intervertebral disk prosthesis into an intervertebral space.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that a vertebral column can be stabilized in that adjacent vertebral bodies are connected to each other by a rod system. To this end, several, in particular four, pedicle screws are inserted transversely to the longitudinal axis of the vertebral column into the adjacent vertebral bodies and each two pedicle screws of adjacent vertebral bodies are connected to one another by a rod. Such a stabilization requires a considerable intervention in the patient and entails as a rule a soft-tissue trauma over a length of 10 cm or more.
It is furthermore known that an intervertebral disk prosthesis can be introduced between two adjacent vertebral bodies in order to replace a defective intervertebral disk. In order to insert such a intervertebral disk prosthesis, various operation procedures were developed. The best-known processes are the ventrally performed vertebral body fusion, called ALIF (anterior lumbar interbody fusion), the dorsally performed vertebral body fusion, called PLIF (posterior lumbar interbody fusion) and the transforaminal vertebral body fusion, performed via a dorsolateral access, called TLIF (transforaminal lumbar interbody fusion) (cf. FIG. 49). These interventions also require a considerable intervention in the patient.
The invention solves the problem by making available a process for the stabilizing of a vertebral column that brings about a reliable stabilization of the vertebral column with few components and that in particular causes only a slight trauma to the soft tissue.
The invention solves the problem with a process for the introduction of a stabilizing element into a vertebral column as well as with a process for introducing an intervertebral disk prosthesis into an intervertebral space between two adjacent vertebral bodies.